


Dress-up

by Petrichor24



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And Hux finds it, And he kind of likes it, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Enemies to Lovers, Kylo Ren has a secret dress collection, M/M, Revenge, and by kind of I mean really likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor24/pseuds/Petrichor24
Summary: Kylo Ren's frequent attacks on Hux's server banks on Starkiller Base finally get too much for the general. He decides to get his revenge by breaking into the Knight's quarters and causing some destruction of his own.But the extensive dress collection he finds there takes him so much by surprise that he becomes intensely intrigued by contrast of who Ren seems to be and who Ren really is.The general decides to do some investigating, and he gets caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow Kylux addicts (or those not yet addicted to the ship. Just you wait, just you wait). Welcome to my new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.  
> If you do, please give kudos and comment - it means a lot.  
> If you don't, still comment, all opinions are helpful and all that stuff. 
> 
> I was smacked in the face with the idea of Kylo and Hux in dresses/corsets and by some recent fics I read. For some reason, it just hit a nerve and I had to write something. Hope its the thing you're looking for!  
> Thank you for looking at my fic, and I hope you're sitting comfortably…

Kylux dress fic

Another day, another bank of servers and monitors scorched past recognition. General Hux had thought, when the trails of destruction first came to his attention, that maybe the cause was not the tall, gloomy Knight of Ren he was forced to work with, but perhaps a software malfunction or a technician’s error. He had pushed the thought from his mind that whispered to him a small reminder that he had coded much of the base’s software, and had also hand-selected each technician to ensure skilfulness and reliability. 

He could not avoid the realisation that Ren had just come back from a failed mission, and taken all his anger out on the valuable computers of the First Order (instead of the training dummies he ordered be installed for that specific purpose). Hux, although he prided himself on his control, was at the end of his tether. And he planned to do something, other than just talking or shouting, to stop Ren’s flippant fits of violence. 

Tipping the rest of the contents of the heavy, cut-glass tumbler back to glide smoothly down his throat, Hux sighed; “I just don’t know how to proceed, Phasma.” The Captain, just as imposing out of her uniform as in, leaned back in her chair and hummed in contemplation. “You could lock him up, I suppose. Arrest him for unlawful damage or some such offence. The men wouldn’t mind what, they all dislike Ren anyway.”  
“Although I very much like the idea of Ren behind bars and out of my way, Supreme Leader Snoke would take very badly to me incarcerating his favourite pupil.” Hux rolled his shoulders back to release some of the pent-up tension, feeling warmed because of the copious amounts of expensive Ka’lukian whisky flooding his system. 

Phasma, although she had seemed just as calm and collected as ever only minutes before, was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol she had consumed. She tried another suggestion, “You could steal his lightsaber?”  
“Are you mad?” He laughed, a practice unusual to him, “Ren practically sleeps with the thing. It would be impossible to get hold of!”  
“Then sleep with him, General. Then it’s be easy to just grab and run off with.” She giggled, shifting in her seat. The drink seemed to work its magic slowly on her.  
“I am not sleeping with Kylo Ren. He’s not my type.” Hux crossed his legs, turing his nose up at the idea. He definitely did not blush. Or think of Ren. At all.  
“Oh, I believe you, sir. He’s not your type in the slightest.” Phasma smirked, sitting forwards and laughing again. 

Hux tutted, “I’ll let that one slide, as you’re alarmingly inebriated.”  
“Ah, I have it! You could break into his quarters and wreck his furniture and stuff.”  
Bing.  
Hux grinned, “That is brilliant! Ironic, but clever at the same time. I will attack tomorrow, when he is out training!”

Hux slept badly that night, not sure if he was excited about exacting his revenge or just erratically thinking of Ren. Ren, finding his bedroom trashed. Ren, standing amid piles of his crumpled, boring robes. Ren, flushed with anger. Then, as Hux drifted slowly into sleep; Ren, flushed with something else. Ren, his giant hands weighing Hux’s hips firmly down against his slick skin, trailing biting kisses down Hux’s pale neck. 

Hux, almost asleep, knew this was ridiculous. But his drowsy mind saw Ren’s... appeal in a new light. He saw the allure of those strange facial features, and the pull of his odd and vibrant mannerisms. The General in him tried to push those thoughts away; they were soft and lethal. Hux knew it was playing with fire, but he let himself dream. 

At around 11:30 the next morning, Kylo Ren went out to train in the gymnasium four floors down. This was when Hux struck. He knew he had several hours to play with, but he also needed to get a great deal done. He started by quickly overriding the locking mechanism on Ren’s door, prying it back with a small screech as the motor realised it was meant to be doing something. Even though there were movement sensors, the lights did not activate. Hux guessed that Ren, being so force-sensitive, did not need to see. “Lights to 60%” Hux called to the computer. 

He was surprised to see Ren’s rooms in a state of almost religious tidiness. He stayed well away from the ancient mask of Darth Vader (some things are too far, even for him) and found the door to Ren’s bedroom, which he entered quickly, and with a small thrill of excitement. He ripped back the bedding first, then tore the pillows until feathers billowed from them like fountains. He then nudged the carefully aligned books from their shelves, constantly thinking of all he had given to Starkiller Base to see it finished and working. Just like the Knight’s rooms were his domain, the base was Hux’s baby, to use more familiar terms than the General was comfortable with. 

He then moved on to the large, black door set into the wall. Ren’s wardrobe, full of his boring robes and dark belts and hooded capes. Hux dived into what turned out to be an actual, honest-to-kriff walk-in wardrobe. It contained about 10 rows of those dark, dreary robes that Hux had expected and then... stopped. A wall. The general was greatly disappointed. Something in him had expected, with such a grand door to a wardrobe, that there might be something juicy within. But no. A wall, plain and simple.

He then set to busying himself with taking all of the clothes off of the racks and discarding them somewhere else. When he had relocated about half of the robes, he realised he had uncovered part of the back wall, which was not as plain and simple as he thought, but had a handle to open a hidden door attached to it. Hux felt like a 6 year old boy again, searching for adventure and danger in the tunnels of the cruiser ships he and his father sometimes called home. He turned the handle eagerly, the desire to know completely overriding his thought for danger.

Hux’s eyes were caressed with a much brighter, yellowy light, which bounced back to meet him because of a large, three-paned mirror standing against the far wall. Ren had created a hidden stretch of wardrobe for housing clothes that he did not want others to see. But Hux very much wanted to see them. Dresses, of ever colour and texture and shape, hung from silken hangers along the walls. The Knight had more dresses than regular robes. Hux brushed his hands along the kaleidoscope of forms nearest to him. He saw pinkish floaty things, black tight things, yellow embellished things, navy see-through things and green corseted things. 

He was not an expert on dress terminology, but he did know that Ren’s secret was not only surprising but very, very hot. Hux could feel the arousal waiting deep in his belly. Something about the whole image of Ren in a dress was very erotic, and Hux couldn’t quite explain why. He definitely loved the contrast between Ren’s dark exterior and this rainbow of extravagance underneath; and also the idea that the Knight had kept this a secret for so long. Hux wondered when he had discovered it. 

Stepping slightly deeper into the wardrobe, Hux found the part reserved for under the dress. Hangers of lingerie, all lacy and strappy and tight, lingered at the end of the rows. Hux shivered, imagining that Ren perhaps wore some of these on a daily basis. What Hux assumed were his favourite pair were displayed on a mannequin just in front of the mirror. A black and red tangle of lace and faux-leather, the bra had too many straps to be comfortable or unnoticed, and the panties were very minimal, but also included several layers of straps, criss-crossing up the hips of the mannequin. They were utterly ridiculous and fantastic and Hux didn’t think he’d seen anything more hot for quite some time. 

Thinking that moving any of the lingerie would be a sin, he returned to the green corseted thing that hung on the wall. The colour sparked pleasantly against his hair, and the fabric was heavy and thick. The dress was off-shoulder, and had to be laced from behind. Knowing that he would not be able to do it himself, Hux settled for removing his cap and jacket and holding the dress up to his chest. He stood by the mirror, trying to imagine what it would look and feel like if he really had it on, and also trying to deny the tightness that had developed in his trousers. 

He must have stood there for some time, trying to imagine himself (and Ren) in a dress, because soon a sharp sound behind him had him whirling around.  
“What are you doing?” Kylo Ren stood in the doorway, one gloved hand on the doorframe, the other grasping his helmet. The general swallowed thickly, swiftly hanging the green dress back onto the metal bar that ran the length of the room.  
“I was... Ren, I was getting revenge, truly.” The taller man did not look at the state of his room or his wardrobe. He only looked at Hux. After a few agonising moments, he spoke, “I had realised that. I meant, what were you doing with that dress?” Hux’s mind ground to a halt.  
“I- I was... Inspecting. I was curious as to what kind of a man collects dresses. And so I was looking at them, seeing how serious you were about them.”  
“General, you realise I can read minds, correct?” Ren’s voice was very calm.  
“Yes, Ren, I do.”  
“Would you like, therefore, to amend your statement?” He cocked an eyebrow, eyes alight with mirth. Hux licked his lips. How to express such a discovery.

“I was drinking with Phasma last night, and she suggested that I get revenge by tearing apart your rooms, like you frequently tear apart my base. So I came by and did that a bit in your room. And then... I found this. And, I have to admit, they’re beautiful.”  
“Thank you, general.” Kylo placed down his mask, leaning against the doorframe and taking off wis gloves with his teeth. “If you really like that green one, you could try it on.”  
“Really?” Hux replied, a little too eagerly, and Ren chuckled.  
“Of course, it would be an honour to dress you, general.”

So that was how Hux ended up stripped down to his boxers in front of Kylo Ren the first time. The knight spent what Hux thought was entirely too long looking at the planes of his body. “Ren, stop staring.”  
“What? Oh, I am sorry. You just have such a good figure.” He ghosted his hands up Hux’s right side, and the smaller man shuddered, closing his eyes and suppressing a groan. Such a small action should not have caused a huge wave of arousal, but he was already worked up about all the dresses, and was feeling over-sensitive and tender. Hux was glad that Ren had decided to ignore his obvious erection in favour of treating the dress like a human child. 

The Knight, with surprising tenderness, slid the garment over Hux’s head, helping settle it against his hips and then lacing up the back. “Deep breath in.” Ren muttered to him, before the restriction of the corset wrapped around him. Hux found that the lack of oxygen did not worry him, it only served to make him more aroused. Ren laughed a deep, resonating chuckle, and Hux felt it run through him, as Ren’s chest was pressed against his back. “You like it?” He whispered in Hux’s ear, lips brushing skin. Hux was, for more reasons than one, breathless;  
“I adore it.”  
“You can keep it. It suits you much more than it ever suited me.” Hux gasped, both at the other man’s generosity and the thought that Ren had worn the same dress that he was wearing. Again, that low laugh sent Hux’s mind reeling. 

“Thank you, Ren.” Hux’s hands fluttered over the neckline of the dress, fingertips brushing the gentle patterned edge he found. The other man’s eyes followed his every move.  
“Please, I think you can call me Kylo now.”  
“Ren, I don’t know if that’s-” He was cut short by Ren spinning his around and pressing him up against the mirror.  
“Call me Kylo. Please, general.” Hux licked his lips involuntarily, mouth suddenly dry. He could feel the tension around them, pulled taught like a bowstring. 

“Kylo.” 

He savoured the word like a fine wine, rolling his tongue round it and tasting it. The taller man groaned, letting go of a breath he hadn’t know he was holding. He dived forwards, and they clashed. All teeth and tongues and passion. Hux quickly wound his hands into Kylo’s hair, freeing it from it’s braids. Kylo gripped Hux’s neck with one hand, and his hips with the other. He pressed their bodies flush, grinding against Hux’s straining member. 

The general let out a noise that he didn’t know he was capable of making, pulling back so that Kylo could pepper his neck with bites and kisses. “Kylo, please, I need-”  
“I know, Hux, I know.” The knight broke away from the other man to lead him to the bed. He pushed Hux back into a mound of feathers, moving to straddle him. The wisps of white fell slowly around them, almost in slow-motion. 

Hux was accosted by another bruising kiss, as the dark-haired man wrestled to push the heavy green skirts further up Hux’s body to gain better access to him. The general laughed breathlessly, “Maybe putting on such a complicated dress was a bit of a mistake.”  
“I like a challenge.” Kylo growled, kissing languidly up Hux’s inner thigh until he met with his boxers. There, he mouthed at Hux’s cock through the thin fabric, until the general was whining his name again and again. 

The general fumbled with the confusing array of catches and buckles on the other man’s uniform, but eventually, with a little help from Kylo, managed to remove the layers of course black fabric and leather straps. Underneath, just as he had hoped, was a set of lingerie; a silvery mesh bra that was held up by a choker around Kylo’s neck, and had chains attached to the wiring underneath that chimed agains each other. The panties were similar, adorned with chains, and diving down at the back into a thong. “Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Hux marvelled.  
Kylo smiled, “No, it’s actually rather liberating”. 

Returning his attention to Hux’s clothes, Kylo pulled down the shorts and flipped the man unceremoniously over. Hux started to protest, but Kylo cut him short, “Please, this time, let me fuck you? I’ve wanted this for... let’s say a long time.” He was gasping for breath, and Hux saw the want in his eyes flash brighter.  
“Fine, but I don’t normally let people do this. You must be special.” Kylo chuckled again, offering his fingers to Hux to suck.  
“Ready?” He checked. Hux nodded, eyes shining. Kylo slid one finger into him, feeling Hux relax and breathe. He was able to quickly add another and another, feeling Hux’s whole body contract as he crooked his fingers to brush against the spot deep inside him. “I think you’re ready for m-”  
“For kriff’s sake, Kylo, stop chatting and fuck me!” The other man laughed, but obeyed Hux’s orders, removing the silver panties, slicking himself and roughly entering the red-head and starting a punishing pace. 

Hux had not had any lovers he had trusted enough to submit to for years, and although he relished being in control, the feeling of being filled by Kylo was more that he could comprehend. And the feeling of the corset digging into his ribs, taking his breath away, and the heavy fabric of the dress around him made the sex better, and made him want more. 

Unfortunately, he was so very, very close to climax, than any other activities would have to wait. “Kylo, I’m close.” He warned his lover, moments before a violent snap of Kylo’s hips sent him tumbling over the edge. The knight climaxed moments later, and both crumpled onto the bed, spent and dirty and gasping for air. 

For a few moments, there was only the sound of heavy breathing, and then Hux spoke, “You think you’re out of breath. I’m wearing a kriffing corset!”  
Hit by the ridiculousness of the situation, they both began to laugh. “So, you like the dress, general?”  
“Very much, Kylo. But I think I like you more.” Hux bit his lip.  
“I am flattered. How about me... In a dress?” Kylo glanced across at him, eyebrows raised.  
“Well now, that would blow my mind.” Kylo went to stand, but Hux grabbed his arm. “You can put on a dress later. Right now, I want you to take this one off of me and I’ll treat you to round two.”  
“Now you’re the one reading minds.” Kylo grinned, lifting Hux’s hand up to his lips and gently mouthing the pulse point at his wrist. 

Hux watched him, struck with the strange awareness that he had started the day feeling nothing but aversion for the man now straddling his hips, placing slow kisses all the way from the palm of his hand, up over his shoulders and neck and back down his other arm. Kylo hummed, pausing his ministrations to look Hux in the eye; “You may have had a change of heart, but it wasn’t that sudden. I’ve felt you thinking about me often, although you might not like to admit it.”  
“I’m happy to admit it now.” Hux brushed his hand across Kylo’s cheek with a small smile, and then realised something; “So if you can tell when I think about you secretly, how did you miss me deliberately thinking about breaking into your quarters and messing you things up?” Kylo froze, his lips brushing the nape of Hux’s neck. 

 

Hux stifled a gasp,and then began to laugh; “You did know! Why did you leave the room if you knew my cunning plan?” Kylo tipped his head to the side;  
“I guess I wanted to see what you would do, and I definitely knew I deserved it after destroying some of your hard-earned ship.” Then he glanced down at Hux, a wayward look in his eye, “And I wanted to know what you’d do if you found the dresses.”  
“I guess you got an answer.” Hux nuzzled against his neck, feeling contented and warm. Kylo kissed the top of his head,  
“I did, general, I did.” There was a moment of sated silence before Kylo moved his weight onto Hux to make them both topple back onto the bed, limbs tangled. 

Hux’s breath was forced out of him by the stays of the dress’ bodice, and Kylo caught his lips again in a deep, burning kiss. “How about that round two that you promised me?” The red-head laughed as he twisted swiftly to roll them both over.  
“Only if you ask very nicely, Kylo dear.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the other man’s reaction to the pet name, even as he struggled out of the dress (with assistance) and pinned Kylo down with his hands and his lips. He’d have to call the other man names like that much more often if it caused such an adorable, physical reaction.

At 5:30am basetime, Hux’s datapad chimed that it was time to get up. Unfortunately, the device was in Kylo’s jacket pocket, which was hung up in the Knight’s secret closet, too far away from him to hear. So he slept soundly, wrapped in Kylo’s arms. An hour later, when Kylo’s datapad went off, it woke them both up. Hux sniffed, sitting up stiffly and groaning at the ache that run up his spine and through the muscles of his back. Kylo tried to pry his lover back to the bed beside him, but Hux scrambled up; “What time is it, Kylo?” Kylo groaned, rubbing his eyes,  
“It’s 7:00am basetime.”  
“Kriff! Kylo, I’m late! I’m never late, what have you done to me?” Kylo laughed as Hux scurried around his quarters trying to find his clothes.  
“Don’t worry, Hux.”  
“I am worrying, it’s not like me at all. The men will ridicule me!” He dashed back out of Kylo’s wardrobe, “Where are my boxers?” Kylo shot him a look that attempted to be innocent, but failed drastically. “Kylo.” He growled.  
“Fine, I hid them.” Hux shot him a look that could kill a small animal, and he sighed, “You’ll just have to wear some of mine...” That sent a thrill through Hux, even though he was furious at being made late. 

He delved back into the secret room and pulled on Kylo’s favourite pair from the mannequin. The look on Kylo’s face as he covered the leathery undergarments with his uniform was priceless, but he couldn’t savour it. “I shall see you, Kylo, later.” Kissing the Knight swiftly, he crossed to the door, pulling on his cap, and pausing. The general looked back over his shoulder with a gleam of indelicacy in his eyes, “Wear something naughty for me.” With a click of his heels, he was gone. Kylo sighed, unable to stop the smile that lit up his features.

“General? Hux?” Mitaka enquired, snapping Hux out of his stupor.  
“What, Captain?”  
“The new plans, what did you think of them?” The General’s advisor gave him a penetrating look that was ringed with nervousness.  
“I apologise, Captain, I am feeling... Somewhat out-of-sorts.” The captain did not miss the unusual shiver that ran down the General’s spine when the ever-dark-and-imposing Knight of Ren stepped onto the bridge. What the captain did miss, however, was the darkening bruise that peeked above the high neck of Hux’s starched military jacket; the General’s frequent re-adjustment of the leather straps across his shoulders and on his hips and the golden-metal choker peeking above Kylo’s robe. 

What very few of the officers on the bridge failed to notice was the new, increased tension that sparked between the two high-ranking males. Hux gave Ren a long, lingering glance and turned to Mitaka; “As I am feeling a little strange, and have some business to attend to alongside Kylo regarding orders from Supreme Leader Snoke, I must leave you to govern the base for an hour or two. Would that be acceptable?” Slightly taken aback at Hux’s request, Mitaka stumbled;  
“Y-yes Sir. Of course.” Hux swept out of the large doors with Ren in tow. Mitaka brushed away the thought that his superior’s orders were unusually disjointed and strange, returning to his duties. None of the officers heard the quick and sharp words just outside the door; “Well, Kylo, I have been going crazy for some time now because of your little trick with hiding my underwear. I hope you intend to rectify my problem.”  
“Oh, certainly, General. Where do you intend I assist you?” Kylo’s voice modulator made his words sound sinister and dark, rather than flirtatious. 

Hux thought for no longer than a moment; “There is a conference room not far from here where we should have some privacy.”  
“Splendid, lead the way.” Kylo paused before following, “What you said to Mitaka back there...”  
“Yes?” Hux replied, casting his eyes up to Kylo’s own, bracing himself for a sarcastic comment.  
“It was so... so very smooth.”  
“Don’t be sarcastic with me, dear Kylo. I know your deepest, darkest secret and have access to the base’s radio stations at the same time.”  
Kylo chuckled, pulling open the room to the conference room and ushering Hux inside, “You tell anyone, and you’re going celibate for a very, very long time, sweetest Hux.” The red-head barked out a laugh,  
“Oh, I don’t think you’d cope with that any better than I would, my darling.” 

The door slammed shut and was locked with a loud click, and business on the base went on as usual, unaware that its masters were tangled around each other, hands in hair and skin hot against skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry to be that person, but please give kudos and comment if you enjoyed it (or even if you didn't). Much appreciated.
> 
> ~ Petrichor24


End file.
